Who Framed Roger Rabbit 2
Who Framed Roger Rabbit 2 is an upcoming American film and sequel to the first 1988 film, Who Framed Roger Rabbit. It takes place in the present time, almost 70 years after the murder of Marvin Acme in 1947. At the opening of this film, there will be a new boss of the Maroon Studios but he in fact is the new villain and wants revenge on Roger Rabbit and the other Toons. Roger, Toby & Jessica Rabbit must stop him before it's too late! with the help the Toons, old and new. Plot Cast Live Action Actors * Shia LaBeouf as Toby Valiant * Rob Schneider as Lucas DeCastro/Stuart Snyder (New Character) * Patton Oswalt as Ramon * Bruce Willis as Sykes * Ricky Gervais as Henry Lloose (New Character) * Stephen Merchant as Jack Fudd (New Character) * Karl Pilkington as Auguste Tito (New Character) * Ben Stiller as Skipper * Owen Wilson as Barry * Will Ferrell as Bruce * Ian Holm as James Issac * Steve Martin as The Badger Bandit (New Character) * George Michael as Alfred Skinner (New Character) * Mila Kunis as Jaundice Dolores * Ray Winstone as Bounty Hunter Drake Voice Actors * Charles Fleischer as Roger Rabbit / Benny the Cab and Uncle Boris * Kathleen Turner as Jessica Rabbit * Lou Hirsch as Baby Herman * April Winchell as Mrs. Herman * Jeff Bergman as Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Tweety Bird, Sylvester the Cat, Foghorn Leghorn, Fred Flintstone, Elmer Fudd and Yosemite Sam * Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse * Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse / Huey / Dewey / Louie and Webby * Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck * Bill Farmer as Goofy / Pluto and Stinkie * Rob Paulsen as Porky Pig and Stretch * David Rander as Smart ass * Fred Armisen as Speedy Gonzales * Jim Rash as Cecil Turtle * Roz Ryan as Witch Lezah * Alan Young as Scrooge McDuck * Terry McGovern as Launchpad McQuack * Chloë Grace Moretz as Darby * Billy West as Yosemite Sam / Woody Woodpecker and Sylvester The Cat * David Ogden Stiers as Cogsworth / Governor Ratcliffe / Wiggins / Archdeacon / Jumba Jookiba / Doc / Friar Tuck / King Richard / The Coachman / Papa Smurf / Angus MacBadger / Friend Owl / Fenton Q. Harcourt / Grimsby and Sir Ector * Jim Cummings as Taz / Winnie the Pooh / Tigger / Zummi Gummi / Fuzzy Lumpkins / Cat / Captian Caveman / Razoul / Ed / Big Bad Wolf / Cheshire Cat / Kaa / Boomer / Colenel Hathi / Roquefort / Pete and Darkwing Duck * Haley Joel Osment as Pinocchio / Mowgli / Zephyr / Chip Potts / Victor and Ozzie S. Otter * Lily James as Melanie Mouse / Cinderella / Aurora / Alice and Wendy Darling * Nate Corddry as Willie Woodchuck * Hynden Walch as Princess Bubblegum / Penny Sanchez and Starfire * Tress MacNeille as Daisy Duck and Chip * Corey Burton as Captain Hook, Dale, Jiminy Cricket, Anton Ego and Officer Dibble * Jonathan Freeman as Jafar * Kelsey Chow as Bridget * Morgan Deare as Bongo the Gorilla * Clive Revil as Wheezy * Jim Carrey as Danny / Greesy / Horton / Ebenezer Scrooge / The Ghosts of Christmas Past / The Ghost of Christmas Present * Peter Sallis as Wallace * Julia Sawalha as Ginger * Mel Gibson as Rocky / Robin Hood and John Smith * Jane Horrocks as Babs and Wee Rabbit * Imelda Staunton as Bunty * Rebecca Shoichet as Sunset Shimmer and Octavia Melody * Tara Strong as Twilight Sparkle (changed to Half-Pony form from My Little Pony: Equestria Girls film series) / Hello Kitty / Dil Pickles / Princess Melody / Brenda / Daizy / Timmy Turner / Poof / Raven / Bubbles / Princess Clara / Toot / Ember and Star * Jeremy Foley as Casper * Lynn Ferguson as Mac * Benjamin Whitlow as Fowler * Timothy Spall as Nick * Phil Daniels as Flechter * Wayne Brady as Sparx and Clover * Blair Underwood as Hunter the Cheetah * Mark Hamill as Malefor * Gary Oldman as The Ghost of Jacob Marley / Bob Cratchit / Ignitus / Ruber and Lord Shen * Reese Witherspoon as Ginormica * Seth Rogen as B.O.B / Morton and Master Mantis * Will Arnett as Missing Link / Vald and Horst * Rainn Wilson as Gallahaxar * Hugh Laurie as Dr. Cockroach * Jay Baruchel as Hiccup * Gerard Butler as Stoick * Craig Ferguson as Gobber * America Ferrera as Astrid * Christopher Mintz-Plasse as Fishlegs * Jamie Bell as Tintin * Frank Welker as Snowy / Scooby-Doo / Fred Jones and Dumbo * Bill Murray as Garfield and Toby Tortoise * Andy Serkis as Captain Haddock * Simon Pegg as Inspector Thompson * Nick Frost as Inspector Thomson * Pat Harrington Jr. as Inspector Clouseau * Will Ferrell as Megamind * Brad Pitt as Metroman * Jonah Hill as Tighten and Allen Gregory * Tina Fey as Roxanne * Steve Carell as Hammy, Mayor and Gru * Will Smith as Oscar and Brer Fox * Robert De Niro as Don Lino and Fearless Leader * Jerry Seinfeld as Barry Benson * Renee Zellweger as Angie and Vanessa * Jack Black as Lenny and Po * Angelina Jolie as Lola / Maleficent and Master Tigress * Dustin Hoffman as Master Shifu * Lucy Liu as Master Viper and Silvermist * David Cross as Minion and Master Crane * Jackie Chan as Master Monkey * Mike Myers as Shrek * Eddie Murphy as Donkey and Mushu * Cameron Diaz as Princess Fiona * Antonio Banderas as Puss in Boots * Conrad Vernon as Gingerbread Man * Tom Hanks as Sheriff Woody * Tim Allen as Buzz Lightyear * Joan Cusack as Jessie * John C. Reilly as Wreck-It Ralph * Jack McBrayer as Fix-It Felix * Jane Lynch as Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun * Jess Harnell as Red / Cedric and Fatso * Ginnifer Goodwin as Judy Hopps and Fawn * Jason Bateman as Nick Wilde and Freddy Fox * Nate Torrence as Clawhauser * Idris Elba as Chief Bogo and Olumide Okapi * Jenny Slate as Bellwether * Tommy Chong as Yax * J.K. Simmons as Mayor Lionheart and Mr. Toro Bull * Alan Tudyk as King Candy / The Duke of Weselton / Alistair Kei / Duke Weaselton and HeiHei * Brad Garrett as Chug / Gusteau / Dim and Hook Hand * Patrick Warburton as Kronk * John Goodman as Pacha / James P. "Sulley" Sullivan / Baloo / Thomas O Malley / Little John and Eli Big Daddy La Bouff * Billy Crystal as Mike Wazowski * Steve Buscemi as Randall Boggs * Christy Carlson Romano as Kim Possible * Will Friedle as Ron Stoppable * Tahj Mowry as Wade Load * Nathan Lane as Timon * Ernie Sabella as Pumbaa * Kyle Stanger as Lumpy * Max Burkholder as Roo * Travis Oates as Piglet * Ken Samson as Rabbit * Peter Cullen as Eeyore * Chris Sanders as Stitch * Larry the Cable Guy as Mater * Owen Wilson as Lightning McQueen * Patton Oswalt as Remy * Peter Sohn as Emile and Squishy * Tom Hulce as Quasimodo * Jennifer Love Hewitt as Madelleine * Raven-Symoné as Iridessa and Monique * Kristin Chenoweth as Rosetta * Kevin Kline as Phoebus and Tulio * Kenneth Branagh as Miguel * Demi Moore as Esmerelda * Jason Alexander as Hugo * Charles Kimbrough as Victor * Jane Withers as Laverne * Wayne Knight as Tantor * Bob Newhart as Bernard * Danny DeVito as Philocties * Jeffrey Tambor as Big Nose * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Brian Dennehy as Django * Ben Stiller as Alex * Chris Rock as Marty * David Schwimmer as Melman * Jada Pinkett Smith as Gloria * Jennifer Hale as Jessie Bannon * Phil LaMarr as Osmosis Jones * Dave Lamb as Squiddly Diddly * Jon Culshaw as Nibbles * Jerry Stiller as Uncle Max * Raymond S. Persi as Flash * Josh Gad as Olaf * Jodi Benson as Ariel * Judith Mason as Belle / Ms. Mimi / Elissa Parrot and Lady * Robby Benson as The Beast * Scott Weinger as Aladdin * Linda Larkin as Jasmine * Amy Poehler as Joy * Phyllis Smith as Sadness * Bill Hader as Fear * Mindy Kalling as Disgust * Lewis Black as Anger * Kristen Bell as Anna * Idina Menzel as Elsa The Snow Queen * Mandy Moore as Rapunzel * Angela Lansbury as Mrs. Potts * Linda Hunt as Grandmother Willow * Mae Whitman as Tinkerbell and Shanti * Roy Dotrice as Bagheera / Tramp and Pongo * Kaitlyn Maher as Marie * Ariel Winter as Gretchen and Sofia the First * Charlotte Spencer as Angelina Mouseling * Naomi McDonald as Alice Nimbletoes * Jules de Jongh as Marco * Jo Wyatt as Gracie * Hilary Duff as Viki * Justin Bieber as A.Z. * James McAvoy as Mr. Maurice Mouseling and Gnomeo * Emily Blunt as Mrs. Matilda Mouseling / Perdita and Juliet * Leah Zabari as Polly Mouseling * Stephanie Darcy as Poppy Cat * Danny Katiana as Zuzu * Alicyn Packard as Alma * Katie Leigh as Mo * Donald King as Owl * Cake Charles as Egbert * Peter Mullan as Salty Dog * Orlagh O'Keefe as Lily * Annette Crosbie as Nonna Dog * Tameka Empson as Hatsie Hen * Ardal O'Hanlon as Bull * Stephen Fry as Lord Stag * Paul Currie as Gull and Puffin * Vincent Martella as Phineas Flynn * Thomas Sangster as Ferb Fletcher * Ashley Tisdale as Candace Flynn * Allison Stoner as Isabella Garcia Shapiro * Bobby Gaylor as Buford Van Stomm * Kelly Hu as Stacy Hirano * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy Johnson * Madison Pettis as Adyson Sweetwater * Tom Kenny as Spongebob SquarePants / Stuffy / Gary / Ice King / Snake / Mayor / Dog / Arizona Parrot and Arturo * Bill Fagerbakke as Patrick Star and Ted the Polar Bear * Clancy Brown as Mr. Krabs * Rodger Bumpass as Squidward Tentacles * Carolyn Lawrence as Sandy Cheeks * Tom McGrath as Skipper * Tony Pope as Geppetto * Jerry Orbach as Lumiere * Fred Newman as Stupid * Keith Scott as Bullwinkle Moose * June Foray as Rocky Squirrel / Granny and Joan * Ian Holm as Chef Skinner * John DiMaggio as Rico / The Joker / Bender / Jake / Niblet / Jocktopus / Drakken and Fu Dog * Jeff Bennett as Kowalski / Foghorn Leghorn / Sycho / J. Thaddeus Toad / Cyril Primbottom / Ichabod Crane / Mr. Smee / Tramp / Jock / Trusty / Jasper / Nasty Canasta / Tom / Droopy / Keswick / Johnny Bravo / Getafix / Prowl / Dieter / Pink Eye Pete / Merlin / Grubber / Big Billy / Ace and Craig * Ty Burrell as Mr. Peabody * Max Charles as Sherman * Caitlin Hale as Penny Peterson / Lilly / Pinch Raccoon and Zoe the Fairy * Dominic Scott Kay as Chester * Jake Thomas as Wilson and Tony * Liliana Mumy as Garland * Dakota Fanning as Ginger * James Patrick Stuart as Private * Sacha Baron Cohen as King Julien XIII * Keith Ferguson as Danny Phantom and Bloo * Tracy Grandstaff as Daria Morgendorffer * Janeane Garofalo as Colette * Wendy Hoopes as Jane Lane and Quinn Morgendorffor * Erin Matthews as Cooper "Coop" Burtonburger * Cathy Weseluck as Dennis and Spike * Kathleen Barr as Mr. Cat / Lorm and Milie Burtonburger * Trevor Devall as Burt Burtonburger * Brian Drummond as Harley / Garu and Keo * Chiara Zanni as Fiona and Piper * Tabitha St. Germain as Phoebe / Pucca and Derpy Hooves * Linda Sorenson as Mrs. Munson * Ben Burtt as WALL-E and M-O * Olivia Olson as Marceline and Vanessa Doofenshmirtz * Elissa Knight as EVE * Kathleen Wilhoite as Pepper Ann and Cathy * Danny Cooksey as Milo / Montana Max and Jack Spicer * Clea Lewis as Nicky * Bill Melendez as Snoopy (non-speaking) / Woodstock and Spike (Archive Recordings) * Kath Soucie as Cissy / Tish / Phil / Lil / Fifi La Fume / Casey / Heather / Miriam Pataki / CadPig / Kanga / Rolly and Maddie Fenton * Nicole Sullivan as Princess Mira Nova and Shego * Howard Hoffman as Courage * Lee Tockar as Abyo * Chantal Strand as Ching * Alanna Ubach as Manny Rivera / El Tigre * Grey De Lisle as Frida Suarez / Daphne Blake / Sam Manson / Kitty Katswell / Vicky / Azula / Carrie Krueger / Frankie / Yumi / Wubbzy / Mandy / Ghastly and Lor * Eric Bauza as Rodolfo Rivera/White Pantera * Carlos Alazraqui as Grandpapi Rivera / Puma Loco / Lazlo / Wenslo / El Chupacabra and Walden * April Stewart as Maria Rivera / Plata Peligrosa * Dan Castellaneta as Genie / Grandpa Phil and Tommy * Julie Kavner as Timon's Mother * Nancy Cartwright as Rufus / Dexter / Mindy and Chuckie Finster * Kat Cressida as DeeDee * Jenna Van Oy as Trinket * Cree Summer as Tessa / Vanessa / Penny Gadget / Elmyra Duff / Numbuh 5 / Susie Carmichael / Spitfire and Valerie Gray * Dionne Quan as Kimi Finster / Yasmin and Trixie Tang * Stephanie Morgenstern as Yin * Martin Roach as Yo * Kimmy Robertson as Gwen Mezzrow * Cam Clarke as Stewart / Snoopy (speaking) / Shades / Mario / Leonardo and Freddy the Ferret * Phil Vischer as Bob the Tomato / Jimmy Gourd and Mr. Nezzer * Mike Narwocki as Larry the Cucumber and Jerry Gourd * Lisa Vischer as Junior Asparagus * Gigi Abraham as Laura Carrot * Megan Murphy as Madame Blueberry * Lara Jill Miller as Widget * Lauren Tom as Amy Wong / Alice Kane / Numbuh 3 and Tehama * Candi Milo as Constance Goldmen / Coco / Cheese / Snap White / Madame Foster / Royanne and The Flea, Pulgita * Kenny Black as Lamarr * Karen Duffy as Sketch * Meridith Scot Lynn as Poison * P!nk as Gloria, Luanne and Tank * Elijah Wood as Mumble and Spyro * Christina Ricci as Cynder * H. Jon Benjamin as Bob * Jenell Brook Slack as Jelly Otter and Rosy Raccoon * Adam Rose as Peanut Otter and Rusty Raccoon * Gina Marie Tortorici as Baby Butter Otter * Jason Harris Katz as Munchy Beaver * Dave Foley as Flick Duck and Flik * Kristen Schaal as Trixie / Louise and Mabel Pines * Jason Ritter as Dipper Pines * Alex Hirsch as Grunkle Stan and Soos * Linda Cardellini as Wendy * Kyle Massey as Milo * Martin Lawrence as Boog * Ashton Kutcher as Elliot * Lou Romano as Linguini / Mr. Weenie / Mayor / Mr. Hudson and Health Inspector * Justin Roiland as Oscar * Chelsea Kane as Bea * Bryan Cranston as Vitaly * Jessica Chastain as Gia * Martin Short as Stefano / B.E.N. / Ooblar / Jai and Bruce * Jesse Eisenberg as Blu * Anne Hathaway as Jewel * David Tennant as Charles Darwin * Martin Freeman as Pirate with a Scarf * Hugh Grant as Pirate Captain * Christian Potenza as Chris McLean / Jude and Trevor * Kevin Duhaney as Cameron and Jimmy Jamal * Dan Petronijevic as Geoff * Cory Doran as Mike / Jimmy Two Shoes and Bummer * Barbara Mamabolo as Zoey and Boo Boo * Megan Fahlenbock as Gwen and Jen Masterson * Lauren Lipson as Sadie and Kelly * Katie Crown as Izzy and Tulip * Scott McCord as Owen / Yang / Yuck / Robin / Skullboy / McGee and Fred * Terry McGurrin as Reef and Jonsey * Brooke D'Orasy as Caitlin * Jess Gibbons as Wyatt * Emily Hampshire as Starr / Misery and Chloe Crashman * Mazin Elsading as Broseph * Anastasia Phillps as Lo * Arnold Pinnock as Johnny * Chris Wedge as Scrat * Lyon Smith as Cory * Bryn McAuley as Laney / Gina Lash / Becky Lopez / Eleanor Sterne / Amy and Samey * Sergio Di Zio as Kin / Ripper and Wipeout * Tim Beresford as Kon * Alyson Court as Trina and Poodle * Denise Oliver as Mina / Maurecia and Kitty Ko * E.G. Daily as Tommy Pickles / Buttercup and Rudy Tabootie * Cathy Cavadini as Blossom * Cheryl Chase as Angelica Pickles * Sherri Stoner as Slappy the Squirrel * Hayden Rolence as Skippy Squirrel * Francesca Marie Smith as Helga G. Pataki / Camp Fire Lass and Sheena * Olivia Hack as Rhonda Wellington Lloyd * Anndi McAfee as Phoebe Heyerdahl * Justin Shenkarow as Harold Berman * Danielle Judovits as Big Patty * Danielle Harris as Debbie Thornberry * Noah Schnapp as Charlie Brown * Hadley Belle Miller as Lucy Van Pelt * Alex Garfin as Linus Van Pelt * Mariel Sheets as Sally Brown * Venus Omega Schultheis as Peppermint Patty * William Aniscough as Sean * Ashleigh Ball as Jet Propulsion * Dalila Bela as Sydney * Brian Drummond as Face 9000 * Jaeda Lily Miller as Mindy * Kyle Rideout as Carrot Propulsion * Meg Roe as Celery Propulsion * Kevin Michael Richardson as Lobo / Captian Gantu and Mr. Gus * Addison Holley as Ella the Elephant and Amaya/Owlette * Jacob Ewanluk as Connor/Catboy * Kyle Harrison Breitkopf as Greg/Gekko * Jesse Corti as LeFou and Mr. Manchas * Suzanne Goldfish Development Planned characters Nikki Wong was going to be in it with the other 6teen characters but she doesn't live with them anymore since she and her parents moved to Iqaluit in the last episode of 6teen. Trivia *At the end of the film, All of the characters mentioned above singing Smile Ya Darn Smile!. *Most of of the toons will have bigger roles then just cameos *The Film will begin with a Roger Rabbit cartoon. *R.K. Maroon's son will say that he rented nearly half the cast of Fantasia 2000, which is why they cameo in the film. *Toby Valiant replaces the late Bob Hoskins' character, Eddie Valiant respectively. *This movie is for Bob Hoskins, who passed away on April 29, 2014. Soundtrack CD 1, CD 2 and CD 3 (Offical Edit) #Maroon Logo #Maroon Cartoon #Daniel #Daily Bugle #Maroon Action #Toontown #New York 1943 #Daniel and Eddie #Roger Rabbit in London #Gumball, Ratatouille, Toy Story, Yin Yang Yo, Winnie the Pooh, WALL-E and Turbo #Villain Nightmare #Maroon Cartoon 2 #London King #Toontown 2 #Dreaming Piano #Dreaming Piano 2 #Dreaming Piano 3 #Dreaming Piano 4 #Dreaming Piano 5 #Dreaming Piano 6 #Dreaming Piano 7 #Dreaming London #The Ghost of Christmas #Amazing #London Eye #World Travel #New York 1943 Island #New York 1943 Island 2 #New York 1943 Times Square #Officer Cop #Jail New York #Time Post #New York City Cop #Toontown vs. Villains #Penny and Gumball Kiss #Finale Daniel #Finale Crowds #Time Traveling #New York City #H20 #Times Square #Forest Park #Daily Bugle Kenney #Queens #Brookyln #Church #Nightmare Gorgen #Church Battle #H20 2 #Forest Hills #Forest Hills 2 #Forest Hills 3 #Storm New York #Penny and Gumball Kiss Bed #Night #Night 2 #Night 3 #New York Battle #New York Battle 2 #New York Battle 3 #Gumball vs. Daniel vs. Remy vs. WALL-E #Gumball's Not Death #Funeral #Sadding #Battle Finale #Eddie, Kenney and Daniel vs. Penny, Darwin and Carrie #Deaths #Finale #Finale 2 #Finale 3 #Finale 4 #Finale 5 #Finale 6 #Finale 7 #Finale 8 #Finale 9 #Finale 10 #Down To Earth - Peter Garbiel #The Flame - Cheap Trick #Eddie's Theme #Hello, I Love You - The Doors #H20 - Danny Elfman #H20 (Repise) - Danny Elfman #City - Danny Elfman #Titanic Theme #My Heart Will Go On - Céline Dion #City (Repise) - Danny Elfman #Manufactures - Danny Elfman #Africa - Toto #Firework - Katy Perry #Titanic Theme (Repise) #Toontown Song #Daniel Valiant Suite #Roger Rabbit Suite #Benny The Cab Suite #Who Framed Roger Rabbit 2 Suite #Who Framed Roger Rabbit 2 Theme #Who Framed Roger Rabbit 2 Ending Suite #Who Framed Roger Rabbit 2 Ending Suite 2 #Who Framed Roger Rabbit 2 Ending Theme #Who Framed Roger Rabbit 2 Ending Theme 2 Locations Cartoon Figures * Toontown Cites * London * New York City * Chicago CGI Figures * Pixar Island * DreamWorks City Category:Touchstone Pictures films Category:Live-Action Category:Sequels Category:Walt Disney Films Category:Warner Bros. Category:DC Comics Category:Cartoon Network Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Nickelodeon Category:MGM Category:DreamWorks Animation SKG Category:Pixar Animation Studios Category:Crossover films Category:Fake movies